


Do The Thing Baby

by theoddwriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddwriter/pseuds/theoddwriter
Summary: President Zhu Li Moon has been through many things, she's fought in wars, ran for president, sabotaged destructive weapons, broken out of prison, and more. But her new biggest challenge may be her scariest one yet.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning for the comics! Also, this is going to be a shorter series but it is one I've had in the works for a long time, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!

Zhu Li’s life was sailing smoother than she expected. After the help she had received from Korra and Kuvira in dealing with the small uprising by the remnants of the Earth Empire she could focus totally on the housing project with Asami. Things were all set up and the unveiling was in two days, so she had decided to visit the refugee camps and see how people were holding up. 

However, once she got there she felt an extreme bout of nausea. It was dizzying and a bit painful. It had been happening on and off again for the past two months but she hadn’t thought about it too much. But she decided to go to the medical tent to get some assistance.

She saw Kya organizing things with the other volunteer healers. The two got along surprisingly well so she felt comfortable going up to her with this issue.

“Madame President! So good to see you, is there anything that you need?” Kya asked.

“Yeah, I’m not feeling too well, I think it’s a stomach ache due to stress. But I have far too much to do today, and I was wondering if you could heal me up a bit. You don’t have to if you’re busy though. My people come first.” Zhu Li explained calmly.

“Of course I have time, today is a slow day anyways. Sit down and lift up your shirt so that you’re not covering your stomach. I’ll take care of this.” Kya replied.

Zhu Li did as told. She was always good at keeping herself composed, no matter the pain.

Kya pulled the cork out of her water skin and bent the water onto her hands. The water began to glow and she lightly began to touch Zhu Li’s stomach. Zhu Li felt slight relief but when she looked at Kya her unease settled back again. Kya looked nervous and confused.

“Zhu Li… have you been paying attention to your cycles at all?” She asked.

“Not lately, with the Earth Empire trials, Future Housing projects, and Raiko’s assistant always on my tail I’ve been so busy. Why, is there anything wrong with me? Should I seek some medicine?” Zhu Li responded, trying to remain calm but nervousness was evident in her tone.

Kya took a deep breath and looked Zhu Li in the eyes.

“I don’t know how else to say this, but… you’re pregnant. And it feels like you have been for two whole months. Your chi paths have changed entirely.” She finally admitted, putting the water back into her pouch and then touching Zhu Li’s hands.

Zhu Li felt her whole world began to spin. The words that came out of Kya’s mouth were absolutely foreign to her ears. She closed her eyes and opened them again to make sure that she wasn’t in another dream. But when she opened them and looked down, there she saw Kya, looking at her with the same concerned look on her face.

“Pregnant…” All Zhu Li was able to get out was the word pregnant.

Kya nodded and rubbed her thumb over Zhu Li’s knuckles. Kya’s hands were what kept Zhu Li grounded and in the moment.

“Yes, you are. Do you want to talk to somebody about it? Maybe Tenzin? I know that he’s here right now. He could probably give you better advice than me about parenting. Or at least how to tell your husband.” She told her calmly.

“Oh my spirits how am I going to tell Varrick…” Zhu Li gasped under her breath.

“I’m going to get Tenzin to talk to you. Wait here ok?” Kya said leaving the tent and going to find her brother. 

Zhu Li peaked out of the tent to see what was going on outside. She saw Tenzin with his children. He had his hand on Jinora’s shoulder as she was instructing other airbenders on their helpful missions for the day. His other hand was holding his little son Rohan’s hand. He had such a genuine smile of pride on his face looking at his children. 

She began to wonder what kind of father Varrick would end up like. Would he be gentle like Tenzin? Would he be protective like Tonraq? How was she even going to tell him? She felt crazy, and as she saw Kya and Tenzin head over towards the tent she went and sat back down.

“Zhu Li?” She heard Tenzin call out.

“Hello Tenzin, it’s nice to see you.” She said getting up to give the man a hug.

He returned the hug and gave her a calming smile.

“My sister said that you had a few questions for me. Whatever you need to know I am right here.” He said, sitting next to her.  
“How did Pema tell you that she was pregnant with Jinora? What did it feel like for you?” She asked while looking at her nails. She was used to speaking in front of whole cities, but questions like these felt impossible to ask while looking someone in the eyes.

“Well, Pema knew that I always wanted children, as a way to further the Air Nation. Besides, we had been together for a while at that point. So she just came out and said it, total honesty. In that moment the joy that flooded through me was so incredible that I picked her up and when I jumped we flew 15 feet into the air. It was one of the happiest days of my entire life.” He reminisced with a bright smile on his face. 

His smile was infectious to Zhu Li, she only hoped that telling Varrick would bring the same joy. But after a brief moment of silence Tenzin looked at her with wide eyes.

“Are you pregnant?” Tenzin asked her, blinking a few times.

All Zhu Li could do was nod. The words still felt so strange to hear. She was thankful that Kya helped a bit with her nausea or she probably would have thrown up already.

“Well Varrick might as well consider himself one of the luckiest men alive. Having such a strong wife, and a chance to have a beautiful child with her is one of life’s truest gifts.” Tenzin said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you Tenzin… I just don’t know if I’m strong enough to do this.” She admitted.

“Are you kidding? You’ve survived being Varrick’s assistant, survived prison, carried a man for miles on your back even though you had a sprained ankle, you betrayed a fascist government to protect the world and the one you loved. You even fought in a giant battle to save the United Republic, of which you’re now the President of. I have total faith that you’re strong enough to be a mother.” Tenzin encouraged her.

She thought about what he said for a minute. She never considered those actions brave in the first place. Those were all things she felt like she just had to do. It was never a matter of, “I’m the strongest”, she just had to step up and help people. It was just her nature.

But the longer she thought about it she realized that Tenzin was right. She was damn strong. If she could deal with Varrick, and fight Kuvira and Raiko, she could deal with this.

“Thank you Tenzin. I needed to hear that, I truly did.” She told him, a smile growing on her face.

He nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to her.

“Let me give you a ride home on Oogi. You have to relax, for your own health and safety.” Tenzin told her.

She took his hand and got up from where she was sitting. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. After taking a few deep breaths, she got up and followed Tenzin to his bison. Oogi was always sweet to everyone. Zhu Li always found him adorable, but she felt that way about all the Sky Bison she ever met. They were just such gentle giants.

“Oogi, yip yip!” Tenzin called to his bison once the two of them were seated.

The flight was relaxing for Zhu Li. The breeze that hit her face cooled her off. She needed to relax before the eventual conversation she would have to have with her husband. She wanted to be in the right state of mind to explain to him the situation the two of them were now in.

When they finally arrived, Tenzin helped her get down from Oogi and in front of her home. He gave her a supportive nod and then returned to his bison. 

Being the president as well as the wife of a genius billionaire wasn’t always stressful. It definitely came with perks. Her home was relatively close to city hall, and it was admittedly incredibly nice. 

The inside was a perfect compromise between herself and her husband’s tastes. She preferred a bit of minimalism while he was always one for the eccentrics. So as a compromise they had simple furniture, but plenty of strange paintings and the occasional eccentric statue. Both of them had at home offices for when they had to get extra stuff done or needed to have a “brain storm”. However, when Zhu Li got home there was only one thing she could think to do. 

She kicked off her shoes and left them on the floor, and flung her jacket in hopes that it would land on the coat rack. She then dragged herself to the couch and flopped down. In her head she knew that she should have greeted the staff but there was not a bone in her body that had the energy to. So instead she opted for staring at the ceiling. However, the ceiling could only keep her entertained for a short period of time and she found herself slowly falling asleep. She was exhausted.   
After about an hour the front door opened again, and in walked Varrick.

“Where is my darling wife, I must see her immediately! I have plenty of ideas for her that need writing down!” He announced and he took off his shoes. But while he was taking off his shoes, he noticed that hers were scattered on the floor along with her jacket.

His wife was normally an incredibly neat person and preferred that everything have a good system. So seeing this alerted him that something was definitely wrong.

Varrick began to search everywhere for Zhu Li. He went from the kitchen to their bedroom, but once he finally stopped in their living room he found her. She was napping peacefully. Her nose would twitch and she had a light and adorable snore. She would never allow anyone else to see things like this, it was something that only Varrick knew about her. And he loved it.

He put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head.

He planted a light kiss on her forehead and waited. It didn’t take long before her eyes began to flutter open. He cheered as this happened.

“The kiss woke up the sleeping princess! Now that is a good mover idea. I’ll have to have somebody jot that down.” He said to himself, causing Zhu Li to let out a small giggle. A noise that was practically music to Varrick’s ears.

“Zhu Li! I have a new idea for the Future Apartments complex that I wanted to run by you before bringing it to Asami. I didn’t get the chance to properly brainstorm so I hope that any of this will make sense to you but here it goes, first I thought that-” Varrick began to rumble, but he was quickly cut off by Zhu Li yelling,

“Pregnant!... I mean, uh, I’m pregnant. With your baby.” She blurted out.

Now, this was not at all how she planned this going down. She dreamed up a nice speech to get it through to her husband how important this situation was, and how she was prepared to do this and wanted his support. But all she could do was confess loudly with an awkward tone.

She winced at the 10 seconds of silence that passed by, fear bubbling in her stomach. 

“This is… incredible! This kid is going to be perfect! With your strength, my brains and both of our beauty, this kid could be a mover star, or take over the business world! By the spirits this is great news! We need to celebrate!” Varrick cheered, picking up Zhu Li and giving her a kiss.

He spun around for a few moments, but then Zhu Li squeezed his shoulders.

“You sure you’re fine with this?” She asked.

“Of course I am!” He replied.

“Then could you put me down?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m pregnant and I’m going to throw up.”


	2. Chapter Two: Catching Up

The next 8 months were completely exhausting for Zhu Li. From handling the Republics day to day needs to handling foreign relationships with the recovering Earth Kingdom she had enough on her plate even excluding being pregnant.

But luckily, she didn’t have to face all of these things alone. Pema and Tenzin were constantly sending over food, and even some political advice. Bolin had decided to continue being her assistant. Surprisingly enough, he was a very good assistant by Zhu Li’s standards. He helped her in any way that she asked and managed to always keep her laughing. Aside from Bolin, other members of team avatar would stop by. Korra and Asami took time every avatar meeting to bring some snacks with them. And of course, who could forget her husband.

Now, Varrick has always been a supportive husband, but he always came with eccentricities. He bought every book on pregnancy and made sure Zhu Li followed every guideline he found. He had already begun inventing improved “baby proof” items. Despite being a bit exhausting and ridiculous, his love and care meant the world to her. 

Her time in her office was usually when she could get some quiet work done. She had to sign off on a plan to get unemployed citizens that were affected by the Earth Empire’s invasion new jobs. 

All was quiet until her office room door burst open with a gust of wind. 

Standing before her were three young women whom she loved working with. Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, and Master Jinora. All three with bright smiles on their faces. However, coming up behind them was a panting Bolin.

“Sorry Miss President, they’re… much faster than me. Using air scooters is cheating by the way!” Bolin huffed out with a pout.

This was enough to give Zhu Li a good laugh. Bolin may have been a sweetie pie and incredibly strong, but even Zhu Li knew that two airbenders and the avatar’s girlfriend could outrun him.

“What can I do for you ladies today?” Zhu Li asked, signing the last paper of the stack.

Korra began to try and speak but her mouth was running at a mile a minute. Zhu Li could not understand a word coming out of the excited avatar’s mouth. Just trying made her head spin. Thankfully, Asami stepped in by putting her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and speaking up.

“We are coming to you with an invitation. Jinora can explain better than I can.” Asami translated.

“I have been doing research on the Southern Watertribe, mainly to do some research on my grandma’s culture. But I found out that the Southern Watertribe as well as their sister tribe had a celebration in honor of a pregnant woman. Filled with delicious food and when the full moon comes out, a healer can check on your baby by following your chi paths.” Jinora explained in her typical gentle and polite tone.

“So we want to throw you a party!” Korra cheered.

Zhu Li thought for a moment. She truly wanted some off time and she hadn’t had a party dedicated to her since her wedding. But she just wanted to make sure everything was safe first. She did not need another surprise.

“I’m interested, but can we keep the event small? I don’t necessarily want a gala with all of Republic City present to learn all about the health of my unborn child.” 

All three young women looked at each other and clapped at the same time.

“Traditionally the party is of the pregnant woman’s closest friends and family. Specifically all women.” Jinora added.

“Wait, that means I won’t be able to go?” Bolin gasped.

“Bolin, take these documents downstairs so they can mail these documents over to the council. If you do this then I promise to save you a slice of cake ok?” Zhu Li offered, handing him the signed documents and a manila folder.

He quickly put the documents in the folder and sped out of the room. All four women in the room let out a good laugh at this. He never failed to make the people around him smile.

“Alright, this sounds like fun. Let me know the place, time, and date and I will be there. Thank you so much you three. I think I could use a day off. Raiko and his assistant’s complaints get old after a while you know?” She admitted with a laugh.

“Don’t I know it.” Korra responded, placing a hand on Zhu Li’s shoulder.

“We’ll let you get back to work President Moon. But seriously, we will try our best to make this enjoyable for you.” Asami promised with a smile. 

Zhu Li gave each girl a hug before they left. 

Coming home that night felt like a new wave of energy had hit her. Like she had been lifted off the ground for a few minutes. It was almost as if she had gone to another healing session, but for her mind. If Raiko had stepped in front of her and questioned her ability to be a good mother and a politician she had the strength to punch him square in the nose. People wanted to celebrate her, and wanted to be a part of not only her life, but the life of her child.

When she went through the front door she was immediately dragged to the living room.

“Zhu Li! Where have you been? You know you shouldn’t be walking out too late, you’re pregnant for crying out loud! We gotta get you lying on this couch now. Where is that pillow I like? Somebody get me that pillow, NOW!” He droned on.

A piece of her wanted to get up and run to their bedroom where she knew the pillow was. What can she say? Assistant habits die hard.

“Honey, I’m fine. It was a short walk, and you know me. I’ve jumped off buildings before. I’m pregnant, not helpless. I’ve faced much worse than some achy feet.” She rolled her eyes but still ended up kissing him on the cheek.

He laid her down on the couch and laid down on her legs. 

“Listen kiddo, we gotta have a talk about some stuff. When you get out here to the real world, we both know you’re going to be good looking. But you have got to go easy on your mother here. She carried you longer than she carried me on her back in the forest. And that is saying something!” Varrick began speaking to Zhu Li’s stomach as if the baby could hear him. 

Everytime he did this it brought a smile to Zhu Li’s face.

“It may sound crazy but I already love you, more than cake or green tea. You’ve got the strongest mama in the world and the handsomest dad in the universe! I’ll make a promise to you though, if you’re ever scared, or in need. Or get stuck with some stupid problem that I passed down to you, you can come to me. No matter how much money it would cost, how much time you’ll need out of my day, I’ll be there for you.” He said while tracing patterns on the baby bump.

Zhu Li began to cry. She had never heard words like that come from her husband’s mouth. He was often brutally honest or a bit self-centered, but lately when it came to either her or the baby he felt like it was his responsibility to get everything right. It was beautiful to her in the strangest way.

But the beautiful moment was soon cut short when Zhu Li felt a kick. It made her wince. But when she looked down, she saw her husband rubbing his head. The baby had kicked him in the head through her.

A giggle escaped her lips.

“Varrick, I love you.” She whispered softly. 

He then sat up and looked her in the eyes. He touched their foreheads together in a soft moment of understanding. And when they pulled their foreheads back, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

Each kiss that they shared was enough to make her heart race. 

“I love you too.” He replied.


	3. Chapter Three

The ferry ride to air temple island was always peaceful. The spring weather was perfect for Zhu Li. She loved when the gentle breeze brushed her face, it cooled her down from any anxiety she had during the day. 

It was a nice afternoon. She had decided to wear a comfortable dress to both compliment the weather, and relax her pregnant body. Sometimes, things were a bit much for her body to handle. Although, she’d never tell Varrick that because he would probably have a major meltdown if he found out she was dealing with things like that alone.

Zhu Li was delighted to find out that the party was going to be a picnic style get together on the island. She was excited to have a sweet afternoon with the women in her life.

When she had finally arrived, the air acolytes approached her with a warm welcome.

She followed them towards an open grassy area where all the guests were sitting down. She smiled when she saw everyone who was attending.

Pema, Jinora, and Ikki were busy making flower crowns together. However, she noticed Jinora and Ikki were arguing over which flowers would be the prettiest to use. Sitting next to them were three famous Beifong women. The chief of police, the leader of Zaofu, and a young airbender were all catching up over a plate of sweet buns. They all looked pretty in green, she noticed. Finally, Korra and Asami were having a polite conversation with Kya. Everyone there were people that had become significant in her life, and she appreciated it greatly.

“Ah! The guest of honor is finally here!” Pema called, going over to Zhu Li.

A chorus of hellos and welcomes followed as Zhu Li went to sit down. The food smelled heavenly, and made Zhu Li’s mouth water. She hadn’t been eating the tastiest food as of late, trying to adhere to Varrick’s books. So she began to inspect the table for things she could have.

“Well don’t just sit there, eat stuff Miss President.” Lin said with her usual gruff tone.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that Varrick wants me to make sure I’m eating specific things so I don’t get myself or the baby sick.” She explained shyly. 

This caused both Suyin and Pema to burst out laughing. The two women looked over at each other, barely able to contain their giggling. Zhu Li blushed a bit, wondering if they were laughing at her.

“Husbands are always like that. Bataar had me on a strict diet, and was so worried about me sitting the wrong way that he found a way to stitch and structure the ‘perfect pillow’.” Suyin admitted attempting to calm down from all her laughter.

“Tenzin was such a worrier. It never gets easier, no matter how many pregnancies you have. He will always get worried and nervous. When I was pregnant with Ikki, he wouldn’t even let me get off of Oogi without him carefully airbending me down. I could slide down Oogi’s tail like I’ve done a good portion of my life, but he was always doting.” Pema said, putting a hand on Zhu Li’s shoulder.

“Please, eat what you want. We made sure to keep all the food here safe. So please chill out and relax. We’ve got all sorts of stuff for you.” Korra said with a surprisingly calm tone.

She sat down and looked at the food laid before her. There were delicious smelling dumplings, and seaweed noodles made Southern style, which she was used to eating when she and Varrick lived in the South Pole. She began to make a nice plate for herself, feeling especially hungry because the baby wouldn’t let her eat all morning. 

“Thank you all for all of this. I’ve been so stressed out with work lately, it’s nice to be able to calm down for a change.” She admitted, having a bite of a dumpling.

“It’s ok President! I made you a flower crown too, so don’t worry about that.” Ikki called out, putting the crown on Zhu Li’s head, making her giggle. It was very sweet and it made her feel pretty.

Everyone began to chat and eat up until Asami stood up and clapped.s

“Ms.President! We’ve all got presents for you and your new baby!” She called out excitedly. 

Zhu Li smiled yet she felt guilty. She already had so much in the way of money and luck that getting presents from all these people felt embarrassing. However she didn’t have the heart to turn down the gifts that everyone was excited to give. So she smiled awkwardly and clapped her hands back.

She received everything from clothes to pajamas for herself. And it was so genuinely sweet that she couldn’t help but be all giggly and smiley. After gifts time seemed to melt away until the full moon had arrived.

“Zhu Li, are you ready for me to check in on your baby?” Kya asked, putting her hand on Zhu Li’s shoulder.

All Zhu Li could do was nod nervously. She didn’t know how she would feel learning about everything. She just hoped that nothing would go wrong. It was one of the reasons she never wanted to check previously. But it was time now.

She sat back and allowed Kya to put her hands and water over her stomach.

“Your baby is healthy, their chi paths are flowing healthily. Their heartbeat is nice and regular if not a little fast. But there is something I’m wondering if you would know about. Are you related to any benders?” Kya asked calmly.

“Varrick and I are both orphans actually. So neither of us really knew anything about our parents. But there might have been benders in our bloodline but neither of us are benders. Why? You don’t think…” Zhu LI started, but her eyes widened.

“There seems to be a powerful bender in here.” She said with a supportive smile.

“I never thought…” Zhu Li went to go ramble but was cut off by Korra.

“My mom isn’t a bender. And neither of them thought I’d ever be the Avatar you know? And hey, you guys have fought and saved the world. Parenting a bender shouldn’t be too too hard.” She explained.

“Bender kids do tend to have more energy though, but you’ve taken care of Varrick, so you’re good.” Suyin explained with a chuckle.

But just as Zhu Li started to feel relaxed and excited she felt a giant rip of pain. 

“Ah! Please take the water off me, it’s all really wet and it hurts bad now. Please please please.” She began to beg. But everyone around her looked incredibly concerned. And Kya lifted her hands, there was no water on them.

“Your water broke Zhu Li. You’re going into labor.” Kya said, eyes widened.  
“Let’s get her inside. Acolytes! Please come help!” Pema called. 

“I need Varrick! Somebody call Varrick!” Zhu Li started before screaming at the top of her lungs.


	4. The Baby

Varrick rushed as fast as he could to Air Temple Island. He had one of his own small boats take him across because he didn’t trust anybody else to take him the proper speed. He needed to make sure she was ok. Nothing else mattered in his mind besides the phone call he received from Korra. 

“Zhu Li has gone into labor! The baby’s coming, get to Air Temple Island now, she needs you!” Kept ringing in his mind.

He ignored every Air Acolyte attempting to speak to him, heading towards where the chief of police, Lin Beifong, was standing. As much as she scared him he knew that she would know where his wife was. 

“Where is my wife? I need to see her! She can’t be alone!” He began to panic.

He was quickly slapped across the face by the older woman, a stern look crossing her face. 

“Get a hold of yourself man! She’s going through impossible pain and we don’t need two people freaking out. So suck it up and get in there to support the President. That’s your kid in there.” She said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Say what you will about that no nonsense woman, she was caring.

Varrick nodded and collected himself, walking through the door that Lin was guarding to go see his wife. He looked around and found the bed she was laying in. 

“I’m here! Zhu Li I’m right here for you.” He called to her, sliding to be by her side.

“Honey thank you for being here but I think I’m going to kill you for making me this hu-AH SPIRITS!” She started but was cut off by a huge contraction pain. Instead she grabbed his hand and squeezed. And despite what he was willing to admit, she was incredibly stronger than him.

He yelped but stuck with it. He definitely owed her his support, especially because she was his rock for years.

“You’ve got this Zhu Li, you’re the most tenacious, strong, beautiful woman I’ve ever met. Just stick through it.” He tried coaching her, but wincing at the grip she had on him. He had delicate hands, what could he say?

About an hour in, he finally heard Kya and other Acolytes say the words.

“The baby is here, we see the head. Keep pushing Zhu Li! You’re almost there.” 

Varrick attempted to look down but it almost made him sick to see that much blood. So instead he focused on his wife’s face. When she was in pain it always hurt him. A long time ago he would just get angry about it and ramble. After losing her once, he learned that expressing his feelings had to be healthier. He loved her too much to let anything fail. 

And after what felt like ages, the looks on the helping Acolytes’s faces changed. There was relief and joy. And then came a tiny cry. 

“Congratulations you two, you have a daughter.” Kya said softly.

“Let me see her. Please.” Zhu Li said weakly, reaching her arms out. She didn’t care about being messy, she wanted to hold her baby, badly.

The baby was covered in blood and her hair was matted, but the new parents couldn’t help but cry with joy. They saw the tiny fist move on Zhu Li’s chest and there wasn’t a dry eye between the two of them. They had their baby girl and she was alive and with them now. 

“Do you two mind if we clean both mommy here and the baby up? No need to be all dirty and get sick. Then both of you can hold her as much as you want.” One of the Acolytes said softly. Kya nodded in support of that decision.

So for the next 20 minutes Varrick anxiously awaited for his wife and daughter to return to him. He noticed that the door opened and whipped his head around only to find Pema and Tenzin. He sighed in slight disappointment. He was already known to be a selfish man, but can you blame a man who wanted nothing more than to have his wife and child in his arms? He figured that was perfectly reasonable.

Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder. This was something that man had experience in. And he wanted to help.

“How do you feel?” He asked calmly.

“Nervous? Happy? I just want to make sure my family is safe. I would do anything for them. Zhu Li has protected me for so long, without her I felt so helpless. All I want is to take care of her like she did for me.” Varrick admitted, putting his head in his hands.

“That feeling never goes away.” Tenzin replied. Pema giggled softly.

A moment of silence passed by and soon Kya came through the door with a smile. She waved Varrick over, to have him come see his wife.

When Varrick walked into the new room he felt his chest tighten with joy. Zhu Li looked exhausted and beautiful, being hit by the lanterns and moonlight all at once. And in her arms was a tiny bundle, his daughter. Everything about that picture was so stunning to him that he felt himself choke up. They were the two most beautiful girls he had ever met. He wiped his eyes to make sure every beautiful thing around him was real.

“Hi, how are you two doing?” He asked, sliding up next to his wife on the bed.

“I’m exhausted and sore. But if I’m being honest? I’m so happy, Varrick, you and our daughter mean the world to me. And now that I have both of you together in my arms, there’s nothing else that matters.” She said in almost a whisper.

Varrick held her close and got a good look at his daughter’s face.

She was tiny, and almost a perfect mix of both himself and his wife. She had his coloring, and thick black hair as well. But she had his wife’s face, she was clearly theirs. It made him so happy he held back even more tears.

“I love you both so much. So so much.”

A knock on the door came moments after this exchange between the new family. Pema and Tenzin stood at the doorway with smiles on their faces.

“Have you thought of a name for her?” Pema asked softly, as to not disturb the baby.

“I was thinking Yue. After the moon spirit. Varrick and mine’s lives have had everything to do with the spirits. From the civil war, to our experiments, to helping protect the spirit portal in Republic City.” Zhu Li replied.

“And she gave birth under moonlight. It’s perfect.” Varrick added.

Pema and Tenzin smiled softly at the young couple. It seemed as though they saw themselves in the new parents. However, the gentle moment was soon disturbed by an excited Avatar who was almost screaming whispering to the whole room.

“Hey, Asami and I wanted to make sure you were ok before we headed home! Oh my goodness she’s so cute!” She cheered softly.

This made Zhu Li burst out in a fit of giggles. She couldn’t have been more happy in this moment. Until her husband leaned in, and whispered in her ear.

“You did the thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilouge soon coming, I hope you all have enjoyed this series!


	5. Birthday Party

After a long day of work, Zhu Li was hoping to get in some relaxation before the party later in the night. Varrick was still at work, so she was home alone with Yue who had unfortunately gained a new hobby that was driving Zhu Li insane. 

The President of the Republic was trying to get a nap in before she had to get ready. And once her head hit the pillow she finally felt ready to get some sleep in. That was until suddenly she was splashed in the face with freezing cold water.

“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, look! I can waterbend! I can do it by myself now!” 

Four year old Yue had finally began to show signs of being a waterbender. Now, as proud as Zhu Li was to have such a young bender in her family, the fact that she got splashed in the face almost every other day was getting rather tiresome. And she could only hope that her daughter would grow out of the splashing phase soon.

“Yes baby I see. But remember what we said about splashing Mommy?” She asked, looking her daughter in the eyes. 

“Not to do it…” She said, pouting with guilty eyes. 

“Come on birthday girl, let’s get ready ok? Somebody has a big party waiting for her and she needs to out of her pajamas.” Zhu Li said, crumbling to her own child’s cuteness. It reminded her of all the years she spent folding for Varrick. Curse his genes for making cuteness.

The two girls headed for Zhu Li and Varrick’s bedroom where she had laid out all of their outfits for the night. It was an old habit of hers from her assistant days, and it made getting ready in the morning for work a lot easier.

She had a cute water tribe inspired dress for her daughter, with ribbons to braid her hair. Varrick bought the dress on their vacation to the South Watertribe. Despite spending most of his time in Republic City he still enjoyed returning home once and a while. And of course he had to spoil his child while there.

Zhu Li tended to dress in professional dresses or pants. It was somewhat of a habit and became the entirety of her wardrobe when she became President.She grew to loves purples while representing the Republic, and it soon became her favorite color.

“Is everybody coming to the party?” Yue asked as Zhu Li was braiding her hair.

“Yes sweetie. Tenzin’s family, Korra and Asami, the Beifongs and more. Everybody is coming to see you. I promise it will be fun ok?” The happy mother replied.

Suddenly there was a loud slamming open of the door and a loud call from the hallway.

“Where is my beautiful wife and my adorable child? And can somebody please find me that cologne I love? Spirits, what’s a man got to do to get a cup of green tea before going out?” Varrick’s voice boomed. 

“Daddy! We’re in your room!” Yue yelled back. If there was one thing her family wasn’t known for it was indoor voices. Zhu Li would say she hated it, but she’d be lying.

Quickly in came Varrick, for once breaking his usual confident stride. A big smile was painted on his face once he saw his two favorite girls sitting together. Once Zhu Li was finished with the second braid, Yue and herself were scooped up into his arms, causing both girls to laugh. His hugs were often wonderful, and this time was no exception. 

“How are my favorite ladies?” He asked.

“We’re fine dear, just getting ready. If you do make the green tea, can you pour me a cup?”  
Zhu Li asked with a soft smile.

“Of course! Is my birthday girl excited? Turning 4 already? Stop growing!” The Water Tribe man said, kissing Yue on the cheek. Which made her stick her tongue out at him.

“No way! I’m gonna grow big and strong.” She said, letting out another giggle. 

“Alright alright. Just be sure to remain my little girl. You know that Daddy needs you.” He said, using his most dramatic voice.

This made the small girl smile and kiss her father on the cheek. She was a very affectionate child, often needing hugs and kisses, much to Varrick’s delight. Zhu Li often had to play bad cop while Varrick would spoil his daughter. He was a total sucker to her puppy dog eyes and would buy or get her anything she wanted if she showed them to him. It drove Zhu Li insane until she realized he did the same for her. 

“Come on Varrick, you need to make tea, and take Yue with you. I need to do my hair now.” 

“Yes ma'am, I’m on it. Even though I think you look perfect now.” He responded, bending down to kiss her. Yue tugged on her dad’s arm, requesting her let her down so she could walk with him to the kitchen. 

Half an hour passed, until the Moon family was ready to head to the party. It was again only a family and friends event, seeing as Zhu Li preferred to keep her family life private. She only brought Yue to events when she couldn’t get a baby sitter. The press absolutely were obsessed with their lives and often wanted to invade their privacy. SO she did her best to combat that.

They asked to have the party on AIr Temple Island, where Yue was born. Pema was happy to host, and Tenzin agreed. Rohan was a good friend to Yue and Ikki and Jinora loved to dress the little girl up. And since it was one of the few private places that could host a lot of people in Republic City, it was the ideal place.

When they arrived, the catering they ordered was set up, options for everyone including vegetarian dishes for the airbenders and acolytes. Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan were waiting by the dock for the ferry to welcome the birthday girl. 

“Yue! Happy birthday!” Cheered Ikki loudly, immediately scooping the child up into her arms tightly.

“Hello everyone.” Zhu Li said, giving hugs to Tenzin and Pema. 

“Come on, Korra and Asami are here, Mako and Bolin. My family as well. We’re waiting on Suyin and Lin but they should be here soon.” Tenzin said, gesturing for everyone to follow him to the open area where everyone and the food was. 

When they arrived Korra ran over to them and reached out to Yue, pinching her cheek. 

“Hey there little Waterbender. How are you doing birthday girl?” The Avatar asked, laughing a bit at Yue’s scrunched up face. 

“I’m happy! But I want cake.” She replied with a huff. 

“Then let’s go eat.” said Asami walking up behind Korra. Both girls were dressed up in nice clothes. The expensive tastes of jewelry probably coming from Asami. Zhu Li always knew Ms.Sato for being a good business woman and probably could afford such things. 

Yue cheered, grabbing her mother and father’s hands dragging them over to buffet. Once she was over there she was staring at the food and went to reach with her bare hands, but froze when Zhu Li gave her a stern look. 

“We use utensils now, you’re a big girl now right?” She reminded her daughter.;

“Yes mommy.” She responded, moving her hand away. 

“She’s growing so big Varrick. How you feeling?” Bolin asked, walking up to Varrick. The two had eventually grown a decent relationship as Bolin became Zhu Li’s assistant instead of his. Bolin was always a lovable person anyways. 

“Couldn’t be happier, though I wish she would stay little for a while. Hopefully the fireworks work today. I just want her to smile.” The businessman explained, making Bolin smile. 

As the night went on there was chatting and eating and embarrassing dancing from some of the guys. Yue had a bright smile on her face the whole night, and when it came time for presents she excitedly ripped apart wrapping paper to shreds to get to her new toys. The young girl was having the time of her life, which made Zhu Li relieved. 

That smile was all Zhu Li dreamed about when she was pregnant. To have a happy and healthy child was all she needed. So she could handle getting splashed in the face, and her daughter needing lots of hugs. It was all worth it to be able to love her and make her happy.

She walked over to Varrick when it was time for the fireworks. The two pressed the detonator button and watched the sky turn bright reds, blues, and greens.

Yue’s eyes widened as she cheered. The small girl bouncing around and scrambling to show everybody. She loved it, which made Varrick cheer and hold Zhu Li close. This, was the life she had always dreamed of with Varrick. And it was finally here.

A happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I certainly loved writing this because these two are my favorite canon couple in the whole series.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short series but one I've had in the works for a while, I hope you like it!


End file.
